Sonic: Max Justice/Metal Sonic
This is the tenth issue of the series Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript Something that can only see in black and red is switched on. It looks around and begins staring at Eggman, who is washing his hands when he turns and notices it. *'Eggman:' Gah! Eggman stares in confusion at it for a few seconds. *'Eggman:' Oh, you're scared me! warn me next time you boot yourself up, okay? Ha! Now to see what you can do. Tell me... who are you? *'Metal:' I am Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Eggman:' Hm... let me phrase that a little differently. What are you? *'Metal:' I am Eggman Robot Model 51. I am made to serve. *'Eggman:' Good. Metal, still laying down, once again looks around and grabs a wrench on the table next to him. Eggman runs over and takes it from him. *'Eggman:' Hey, hey, hey! Can't have you getting too smart and becoming self-aware on me, now can we, Eggman Robot Model 51? *'Metal:' (sneakily lying) Yes. *'Eggman:' Now, let's do some tests. Sit up for me. He gets up. Eggman gives him some orders and he obeys each one. *'Eggman:' Look up... look down... shake your head... reach out your arms... kick... now, Eggman Robot Model 51... stand. Metal gets up and, for the first time, is fully revealed to the reader. *'Eggman:' Wonderful! you're fully intact Eggman Rob... you know what, I'm sick of saying that already. Let's keep it simple. You... are Metal Sonic! *'Metal:' I am Metal Sonic. I quite enjoy the sound of that. Though, tell me... why am I not simply Sonic? *'Eggman:' Well, there already is a Sonic. If there were two Sonics, it'd be rather confusing, no? *'Metal:' So if there was only one I would be Sonic? *'Eggman:' I, uh... I suppose... Why are you asking? *'Metal:' Just wondering. That's all... It suddenly cuts to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic is messing around with a paddle ball. *'Sonic:' Do you see this? do you see what I'm doing? That is how boring it is. I've stooped to the level of using a paddle ball for entertainment... and that's starting to be boring. *'Tails:' Uh... maybe we could fight a bad guy? *'Sonic:' What bad guy? Eggman and his crew haven't done anything for days. *'Knuckles:' Actually I'm pretty sure it's that Musk guy who's in charge. *'Sonic:' I honestly don't care... *'Tails:' What about the people who don't work for Musk? Like Sara the Skunk or Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic:' Oh yeah, what're they up to? *'Knuckles:' Isn't one of them in jail? I feel like I read that somewhere. Wait, both of them are in jail. *'Sonic:' This is probably the only time in history that I actually want a criminal to show up... I might need to get more enemies. Well, turn on the news, I guess. Maybe there's something entertaining there... Knuckles switches the TV on to the news. *'Tyler:' This is Tyler Storm reporting on one of the most dangerous situations I've ever seen! from what it seems, there is a mechanical hedgehog attacking the city and it... Metal crashes down right behind Tyler who begins screaming. Metal rushes for the camera as it suddenly cuts to the technical difficulty sign. *'Tails:' Huh... *'Sonic:' Am I just really egotistical or did that guy look like me? *'Tails:' It legit looks like you. *'Sonic:' I thought so... *'Knuckles:' Is nobody gonna bring up the fact Tyler may actually be dead...? *'Sonic:' Nah, I'm sure he's fine. But this is so messed up! A robot me! *'Knuckles: '''I know! I should have a robot me too! *'Tails:' Yeah, having a robot you is awesome! *'Sonic:' Not the point I was trying to make. It cuts to Metal, who is continuing his rampage. He punches a building hard enough to break a large chunk of it. A rock begins falling and a little girl cowers in fear when she realizes it's about to land on her. Luckily, when she opens her eyes, Knuckles has caught it. He smiles at the girl who smiles back before running off. Knuckles places the rock down as the other two come in and stand beside him. *'Sonic:' So have either of you guys spotted him yet? *'Tails:' I have. *'Sonic:' Where? Tails points up and it's revealed Metal is hovering right above them. * '''Sonic:' Oh. The three are seen through Metal's black and red vision as he analyzes them, ending with a green circle appearing around Sonic. *'Sonic:' So... who exactly are you? *'Metal:' I am Sonic the Hedgehog. The real... Sonic the Hedgehog... *'Sonic:' Sorry. That job is taken. *'Metal: '''Well, as they say in films... Metal uses his full force to crash into Sonic, driving him into the ground before gently floating back to the ground. *'Metal: There can only be one... *'''Sonic: '''My thoughts exactly... and that one is me. Sonic whistles as Tails and Knuckles attempting to jump on Metal, who manages to knock them away before they can do anything. Luckily, this does distract him long enough for Sonic to spin dash into Metal's head before kicking off of his chest to land. Metal rubs the side of his head and feels a rather deep scratch in it. After noticing this, he turns to Sonic and stares at him in silence. * '''Sonic: D-did we win? Metal rams into Sonic, hitting him with his elbow joint before continuing to bash him, combining his strength and speed to do as much damage as possible. Realizing this, Tails pulls out a controller and summons his plane which pops out turrets that fire at Metal, who uses his arm to deflect them before flying up and smashing straight through the plane, which crashes. He then flies down to Tails and picks him up. *'Knuckles:' Leave him alone! Metal throws Tails into Knuckles as Sonic gets back up and attempts to run around Metal to get him from behind. However, Metal suddenly appears in front of Sonic and kicks him away into Knuckles and Tails. *'Sonic:' H... how did he do that? I was running at top speed, how did he catch up to me like that? *'Tails: '''Sonic... I think he's faster than you... *'Metal: I'm more than that. I'm faster than you. I'm stronger than you. I'm smarter than you. And I'm better than you... *'''Sonic: Yeah, but are you funnier than me? *'Knuckles: '''This isn't really a good time to make jokes. *'Sonic: Tell me, what's your name again? *'''Metal: I have been dubbed Metal Sonic. *'Sonic:' Tell me Metal, what do you call a food that hurts you? Sonic runs at Metal and jumps in the air ready to punch him. *'Sonic:' A knuckle sandwich! Metal crosses his arms over his chest before quickly moving them, unleashing a massive energy beam from his chest, hitting Sonic with it. The beam engulfs Sonic and becomes louder and louder until it stops, leaving Metal's chest smoking as Sonic falls to the ground. Metal hears Eggman's voice. *'Eggman: '''Wonderful Metal Sonic! your test run was a total success! now come back to the lab. *'Metal: But I'm not done. *'Eggman: '''Continue doing this and the rest will show up! and trust me when I say you're not built to handle them all. *'Metal: 'But I-- *'Eggman: Metal! return to the lab active immediately or I will have you torn apart and turned into a toaster! *'Metal:' No, my mission is to kill the hedgehog. And that’s what I will do. *'Eggman:' Your mission now is to listen to me! now return to the lab! Metal looks down at the three defeated heroes and pauses for a second. *'Metal: '''Yes doctor... Metal walks away, leaving the three heroes in confusion. * '''Sonic:' What the? what just happened? * Tails: '''I don't know but I feel like we should call everyone and tell them what just happened... * '''Sonic: Have to agree. It cuts to Eggman's lab. Metal is seen staring at the ground. *'Eggman: '''That was incredible! you wiped the floor with them and the worst they did was a scratch that can be buffed out! amazing! *'Metal:' Do I have any fail-safes? *'Eggman:' What? *'Metal:' Do I have any fail-safes you can activate if I fail or become self-aware? *'Eggman:' No... Metal looks around and picks up the wrench from earlier. He walks out of the lab, staring at the wrench before throwing it and smashing a button which causes the lab to go into lockdown with Eggman still inside. * '''Eggman:' What?! Metal! Metal! Metal!!! Metal walks away from the lab as it cuts to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles talking to the other Freedom Fighters. *'Sonic:' And then he blasted me with a laser that was really bright, so I was in pain, very hot, and blind! it felt like the sun just exploded! *'Sally:' Oh my. *'Amy:' I'm sorry, this guy was a metal you and he can fire lasers? last time I checked you couldn't do that. *'Knuckles: '''You think that's bad? Metal's faster than Sonic! *'Amy:' Wow... *'Cream: How did you beat him again? *'''Sonic: We didn't! He defeated us! and the worst part is... oh hey, look, Monkey Khan and Tangle. It's revealed Khan and Tangle are staring in terror through the window. *'Sonic: '''Well, anyway, I, oh, it's that one evil woman from Namgge Academy! Carlie Richardson is seen out the window looking on in confusion. *'Sonic:' Well, anyway, I... I, uh... that's the police department out there... we're moving, the house is moving, I realize that now... why are we moving? Sally opens the front door and it's revealed that the house is floating due to it being picked up by Metal, who tosses it, crashing the house into a building and knocking everyone in the house over before floating into the house, allowing everyone to get a look at him. Sonic gasps in terror. *'Sally:' So... you must be Metal Sonic. *'Metal:' And you are Sally Acorn. That is Cream the Rabbit, her pet Cheese, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and... Sonic the Hedgehog... *'Nicole:' You forgot me. *'Metal:' You are technology, like me. You don’t matter. *'Nicole: Wouldn't that mean you don't matter either? *'Metal: '''Of course I matter. I'm the only piece of technology that answers to no one. *'Sonic: 'That's not true, you answer to Eggman! all robots like you do! *'Metal: '''Not anymore... Eggman was weak. Eggman was stupid. Eggman was everything that I am not. And what I am is Sonic. The real Sonic! Metal's boosters activate as he rams into Sonic, smashing him through the house and into the building the house was thrown into. * '''Tails: Sonic, I got a weird idea! Knuckles throw Sonic some Chaos Emeralds! * Knuckles: Why? * Tails: Just a hunch I was having. * Knuckles: '''Where am I supposed to get one of those? * '''Tails: There's one in that bag! Knuckles pulls out the red Chaos Emerald and throws it to Sonic, who grabs it. Metal attempts to ram into Sonic once again only for a large red blast to issue out of him and knock Metal away. * Metal: What the? Sonic looks down at the emerald and stares in shock for a few seconds before getting up and pointing it at Metal, continuously blasting him with red energy that gets larger and larger and hurts him more and more until one blast completely covers the entire building. This melts Metal's boosters, grounding him. *'Tails: '''Sonic! you melted his boosters! *'Sonic:' What? *'Tails:' You melted his boosters! he can't fly anymore! and he can't boost himself to being faster than you! you're evenly matched now! *'Sonic:' Good. Sonic and Metal begin their final battle, continuously punching, kicking, spin-dashing, so on and so forth until Sonic gains the upper hand by breaking one of Metal's legs. Metal, realizing he's about to lose, attempts to unleash another beam only for Sonic to shove the Chaos Emerald inside of his chest when he does, blowing Metal apart. Metal's top half lands. *'Metal: I am Sonic. I am Sonic. I am Sonic. I... am... So... Metal switches off. * '''Sonic: You are dead. The others jump down with Sonic. *'Sonic: '''Knuckles what is this thing? *'Knuckles: It's a Chaos Emerald. Tails and I have been trying to find them in our free time. According to ancient echidna legends, they are some of the most powerful things on the planet. *'''Tails: we've only been able to find this one though. *'Sonic:' Man, if this one is that powerful who knows what we could do if we had all of them... *'Tails:' Not sure but it could reach Armageddon levels. *'Sonic: '''If that's the case then we need to find these things before someone else does. But before that... how do we get the house back to normal? It cuts to later that night. A still mostly destroyed Metal is seen hanging from the ceiling of Eggman's lab while Eggman talks with Theodore Musk on the phone. *'Eggman: Yes, I get that Musk, but you have to... yes, I know, he's very powerful, thank you, but he locked me inside of my lab! there's no telling what he could do! okay, okay, fine, but if this goes wrong then it's on you, not me. Eggman hangs up and pushes a button which causes an electrical current to run through the wires that are holding Metal Sonic up. The electricity wakes Metal up and he looks around before spotting Eggman. *'''Eggman: Hello Metal. Tell me, do you still remember who I am? *'Metal:' No. *'Eggman:' Well I am Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. And I made you. Do you know your own name now? *'Metal: '''I am Eggman Robot Model 51. *'Eggman: No. You are Metal Sonic. The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. *'''Metal: Yes. *'Eggman:' Any other Sonic pales in comparison to you. *'Metal:' Yes. *'Eggman:' Not just that, everyone pales in comparison to you! *'Metal:' Yes! I am Metal Sonic! the Ultimate Overlord!! Eggman calls up Musk again. *'''Eggman: '''He's ready... Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice